ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Seiryu
category:Bestiarycategory:Wyvernscategory:Notorious Monsters Other Information Shadowbind with AF Gloves lasts around 20 seconds. Using weaponskills or casting blood pact: rage as summoners if Wind Wall (Evasioon boost) is up is very dangerous because it will fail. Dialogue ??? Dialogue A Strange insignia pointing east is carved into the wall. Dialogue when appears Seiryu: "I am Seiryu, Divine Guardian of the East. I shall bring ruination upon those who have awakened my fury." Dialogue when defeated Seiryu: "It seems I have underestimated you mortals. I will be prepared when next we meet..." Historical Background The Shijin In Eastern Asian mythological cosmology, the Shijin (also spelled Shishin; called the Ssu Ling or Si Ling in China) are 4 guardian beasts that guard the 4 cardinal directions (North, South, East, West). The 4 of them are associated with 4 of the 5 elements of Chinese philosophy (Metal, Wood, Water, Fire, Earth). There is a 5th direction occasionally added (Center) and a 5th guardian beast. Chinese philosophy includes this guardian, but Japanese usually does not. They are independent of the Chinese Zodiac Animals and they each rule a quadrant of the night sky. They evidently originated during the Warring States Period of Chinese history (400s BCE- 221 BCE) and were frequently painted on the walls of tombs to ward off evil spirits. The Shijin have frequently been used in Animé programs (Fushigi Yugi, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Digimon) as well as some other video games, most notably SaGa 1 (1989/1990, sold in the United States as Final Fantasy Legend, published by Square). Guardian of the East The Guardian of the East is the Blue Dragon, though sometimes it is said to be a Green Dragon or Azure Dragon (to be more specific, it should be called the Blue-Green Dragon is a blue-green color since both blue & green are associated with it, though rarely it is called the Cyan Dragon). The Blue Dragon is connected with the direction East, the season Spring, the element Wood, and the colors blue and green. It also represents the principle of Yang. The Guardian's Japanese name is Seiryu (sei "blue" + ryu "dragon"), its Chinese name is Qinglong (sometimes Qing Long, Qin Long "green/blue" + "dragon" confirm), its Korean name is Chung Ryong. Seiryu is depicted as a Chinese-style dragon, serpentine. The Guardian of the East is said to be mighty and fearsome, but also just and benevolent, as well as support and maintain a country, such as controlling rain, a symbol of the Emperor's power. Traditionally, in China, the dragon is an emblem of imperial power and authority and as such, only the emperor could have the dragon as a symbol adorning his robes. It is often paired with the Phoenix (the Guardian of the South, Suzaku) in both conflict and harmonious union. When translated into the 5 Japanese elements: Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Void, Seiryu is assigned the element Water. The 7 Seishuku (constellations) of the Blue Dragon are: Su Boshi ("horn stars"), Ami Boshi ("throat stars"), Tomo Boshi ("root stars"), Soi Boshi ("chamber stars"), Nakago Boshi ("heart stars", Ashitare Boshi ("tail stars"), Mi Boshi ("basket stars"). The lunar mansion (constellations the Moon passes through in Chinese & Vedic astrology) which is considered the center of this Shijin is the Dragon's Heart (Alniyat Scorpii). This sector of the sky contains the Western/Arabic constellations Virgo, Libra, Scorpius, and part of Sagittarius. The Gods of Tu'Lia Seiryu is spawned using the Springstone and the Gem of the East, the season and direction it is associated with. Seiryu appears on the East-Southeast island of Ru'Aun Gardens. The directions of the 4 islands the Gods of Tu'Lia spawn on are not at the cardinal directions, so the mythology cannot be represented in that regard. Seiryu uses Wind-element attacks, which is considered the closest analogous element to the Wood-element. Seiryu also drops East Wind, which pertains to a wind from the East. Seiryu differs in appearance slightly from tradition. Besides resembling a European dragon more than a Chinese/Asian dragon, it is colored a deep blue, not the azure/cyan color it is associated with in folklore. Video See Video.